


Supernatural: S1, E1.

by AngelOfThursday98 (orphan_account)



Series: Supernatural Seasons [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Action, Drama, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-22
Updated: 2013-10-22
Packaged: 2017-12-30 04:42:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1014224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/AngelOfThursday98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coraline Hart is a hunter, probably one of the youngest. She doesn't travel, though, just fights what's in her hometown. But when she finds a job a little too big for her to handle, she calls one of her ex-father's old friends. But she doesn't get what she expected.</p>
<p>Cora is 15, she's adopted, has a little past shoulder length reddish-brown hair, ice blue eyes and lots of freckles. She has no idea of her past before she was 10, but she has little snippets of memory. She dies a lot, too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Coraline Hart is a bright 15 year old girl. If you saw her on the street, you wouldn't think much. She has ice blue eyes, red and brown messy hair, and freckles that dominate her face. She's about 5'10 and loves to sing, draw, paint, play piano, read, you name it. And she... Is me. I live in a tiny little town called Midlothian, in Texas. It's a real cute little town, lot of friendly people. Not much monster stuff goes on here. Well... Except for that one time...

I was getting ready for school, listening to Old Time Rock 'n Roll by Bob Seger, when I got this... Feeling. Cold, as if something was coming. I shrugged it off. Nerves, I thought. I had a big Latin test that day, so I figured, sure, that's it. Nothing weird, nothing supernatural. Anyway, I ran down the stairs, jumping the last two, saying a hurried goodbye to my mom, and running out the door. I got to school, blah, blah, blah. But, the interesting part was later that night. I was having a friend over, not to spend the night, just to hang out, and she and I had a great time, until she asked me the strangest question. "Hey, Cora? Do you be believe in... Ghosts and stuff?" Gulp. "Uh, I dunno. Why? Do you believe in that stuff, Melanie?" She shook her head, but I could see in her eyes that something was going on. She went home later with the same look. I started getting worried. I put salt lines on my windows and my closet. I drew a devil's trap that could only be seen in black light, and I made sure my exorcising spells were right where I needed them. Only problem was, I didn't need any of that. With my first dad, he hunted demons. Just demons. He taught me all about them, and he never let me forget any of it. So I was totally unprepared for what happened next. 

The next day was a Saturday, so I slept a little later than normal. When I walked down the stairs, jammin' to Highway To Hell, I saw my mom crying, and I instantly knew: Melanie was gone. I went to her house to comfort her mom, but it didn't really help. When I got home, I knew this wasn't demons. I would need help. I reached into my top dresser drawer and pulled out my dads old journal. He had a list of contacts, and beside them was how good he thought they were. I typed the first one that popped out, Bobby Singer. A young voice answered, "Hello?" I stuttered, "Is... Is this Bobby Singer?" "Um... He's dead. Sorry." My face fell. "Oh. Well, thanks. Bye." I hung up and tried another. John Winchester. The same voice answered. "Um, is this John Winchester?" "He's dead, too." I groaned in frustration. "But this is his son, Dean." I sat up. "Can you help me? I have a... Hunting problem." I was cautious, cuz sometimes hunters kids didn't always follow their parents proffession. "Yeah, monster?" "Yes! I don't know what this is, but I wanna gank it fast." She heard Dean talk to someone, then say, "Where are you?" I smiled. "Midlothian, Texas."  
"We'll be there soon. Tomorrow. See you then." I hung up and jumped up and down. For once in three years, I wouldn't be alone on a hunt.


	2. Backstories.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cora meets up with Sam and Dean To start the hunt. But, when Dean goes out for a drink, Cora opens up to Sam, something she wasn't expecting. And she finds and unlikely friend in the younger Winchester boy.

I ran down the stairs the second I heard the doorbell, me being the only one home and not wanting anyone to see my new friends. I flung the door open and saw two guys standing there, in suits. I stood there awkwardly, then said, "Oh. Right. Come in." They nodded and stepped in. I led the way to the living room where they sat down, then I asked, "Want anything?" "Beer." The shorter one answered. I recognized his voice and realized I had talked to him on the phone. "Uhm... We don't have any." He looked disappointed, and replied, "Never mind. I'm Dean and this is Sam. Winchester." I nodded and shook their hands. "Cora. Coraline Hart." Sam looked confused and glanced at a piece of paper on his hand. "Wait. Your parents last name is Karenne." I looked down. This is the hard part, because I dont like people pitying me. "I'm, um. Adopted. I kept my favorite dad's name." They nodded. "Ok." Said Dean. "So, you don't know what it is. We looked and it looks like vamps. You know, how come you didn't know?" I looked down, embarassed by my lack of knowledge. "I... My dad dot hunt vamps. Only demons." "Why?" Sam looked sympathetic and extremely sad. "It's just..." I stopped, not actually knowing my dad's reason for nothing but demons. "Well," Dean said, "Got a good bar near here?" I jumped, startled out of my thoughts. "Uh, yeah." I gave him directions, then he and Sam went to the front hall and I heard them arguing quietly. When the arguing stopped I peeked into the front hall, and I saw two. Grown. Men. Doing rock paper scissors. Seriously. Dean obviously won, smiling and walked out the door. Sam watched him go then turned to me. "I'm staying, just in case the vamps come back for you." I nodded. "I'm gonna go to my room for a bit. I'll yell if I need you." He nodded. I went up to my room and sat on my bed, staring at my hands. I picked up the photo of my dad on my nightstand. It was a picture of the tome he taught me how to shoot. Looking at the picture, my mind took a trip down memory lane. 

"A little higher, C." Cora looked up at her dad with big, ten year old eyes. He smiled confidently at her. "You can do it. Come on." Cora nodded, a now determined look on her face. She raised the gun to her shoulder, aimed, and fired. The kick jolted her shoulder and almost knocked her down, had her dad not been there. She looked up at him again and he smiled widely. Then she smiled and they shared a laugh.

I snapped back to the present at the knock on my door. "Come in." Sam poked his head around the door. "I just... Wanted to talk to you. Get to know you." I was shocked. Not many people got close to me. They thought something was... Off about me. And they're all right. "Um, ok. What do you want to know?" Sam shrugged and sat down. "Ok..." I thought back. "My dad adopted me when I was ten. I don't remember before that. But my dad was looking for a kid to help hunt. At first, he tried boys. But they... Didn't work out. Then he tried two other girls before me. But, I, for some reason, knew about monsters and stuff, so he picked me. About 3 months later, he taught me to shoot. About 2 years after he was killed." My voice caught a little when I said that. I watched him die and be ripped apart right in front of me. Sam looked sadder than ever. "I'm so sorry. I lost my girlfriend, Jess, to a demon. The same demon that killed my mom." I looked at him in shock. My dad had been killed by demons. "Sam, I... I'm sorry, too." Just then I heard a noise downstairs. My mom was home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter, whoo!!! ^_^ I hope you like it. Cora develops a better friendship with Sam, just because she's more like him, but like her dad, she does have a profound bond with Dean. :P

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!!! I haven't seen S9 yet, so my season begins at the end of S8. This story will have about 2 or 3 "seasons" at least. Please tell me what you think!


End file.
